Detection of earphone performance includes detecting earphone vibrator, mainly detecting the vibration amplitude of earphone vibrator. The vibration amplitude of the earphone vibrator should be neither too large nor too small, should be within a certain standard range.
Currently, the detection of earphone vibrator can only be conducted in a manually determination way, the quality of earphone vibrator is determined according to the experience of an inspector. Such a manually detecting way not only requires a lot of manpower, but also making deviation existing in the quality of products, because the detection is conducted according to personal experience, without uniform standard.
To sum up, the current earphone vibrator detection is required to be conducted manually, has a problem of being cumbersome and laborious, and the quality of products cannot be assured uniformly because there exists human factor.